The Sky Temples Four
The sky temple, high within the heavens it would seem, to get to this temple one must go up the steps of 400 million ledges, battle through the horde of Oni's along the way and go through the platforms and obstacles through there venture upwards. Only the strongest can make it up to the Sky temple, and those that do... will be able to drink the waters of 'Seimei'. That is after they pass there training of course. The legend states that those who drink the waters of Seimei grow beyond life themselves. Gaining the power to defeat any that may stand in there way. The Legendary gaurdians of the Sky temple are warriors created from the essences of Hadou though they share no allignment. They all are masters of The power of Nothingness. The Power of Nothingness is a state of consciousness transcending ordinary perspective, born through spiritual and mental refinement. Bearing common traits with states of being within Buddhism and martial arts, it is the power to act without being attached to emotions and thought, free of fear, anger, and ego, to draw upon the contents of one's heart intuitively without obstacle and hesitation, and to be aware of the world and to know one's place and meaning within its vastness, to flow with all of creation without the need of worry, desire, and doubt. It can only be used by a warrior who has a pure heart, and has replaced their hate and rage with compassion, mercy and justice - as well as embracing the peaceful and spiritual aspect of the art to their fullest extent. Just like the Satsui no Hadou, it makes a person unbelievably powerful, granting invincibility (spiritually and physically) to many attacks, as well as sealing off evil power and making the user a stronger fighter. One can have access to a powered up mode called Hadou Kakusei (Surge Awakening) which is reminiscent of the Power of Nothingness; it envelops them in a blue aura and turns his eyes a pure white. While his voice becomes rougher, similar to the Satsui No Hadou, he is in complete control and all of his Techniques are powered up exponentially while his speed and attack power increase. These powerful warriors have spent there whole lives training those that are worthy there use of Hadou and the such. And at the same time, protecting the sacred water, given to them by the father of the gods long ago. They have been in search for the gaurdians of legend, and 'The lady of all sights'. Who will one day take on the armours of the stars, helping them in the final battle to protect there world once again. ISAMU (勇) The Courage, he is a Hadou master, once constructed from Dark Hadou he was soon Light Hadou then, He became nothing. His power is unirivaled, making his Omni-magic and chi control unrivaled. Far beyond even some of the god's understandings. He is by far the strongest being when it comes down to chi and Hadou control. Where he lacks in physical strength, he makes up for intellegence and wisdom. He loves to watch the cities, and he often thinks of earth, one day wanting to go there himself to see how life is, though he fully understands his duty as a guardian to the Temple. He is a pacifist and doesnt belive in conflict. He'd much rather not fight at alll, he loves playing chess and drinking sake. Chi Master User can create, shape and manipulate [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Qi Chi] to gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. They are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of its power through shear force of will. They can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for super awareness, energy blasts, elemental manipulation, and sometimes invulnerability. In different cases, the user can produce chi by channeling the energy through the physical body or by using the natural energy of the planet or cosmos. *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. *Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. *Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. *Energy Shield Construction: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy barriers. *Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. *Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. *Power Manifestation:Tap into the internal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. *Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. *Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. *Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. . *Life-Force Suspension: Focusing ones chi under their being enables varying levels of self-propelled flight. *Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. *Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy enhanced strikes. *Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. *Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas *Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidfy their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *Cosmic /Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Magic Weaponry: Through special means, users can form their chi into powerful mystic weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. *Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons.) *Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in synch with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. *Tranquil State Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. *Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. TAKESHI (武) The powerful. The Undefeated and destructive warrior of age. He had been asleep during the time The Onigami had arrived, had he been awake this man could have single handedly stopped him with no effort. His strength has no levels of comparison. He bathes in the scared river in the temple allowing it to soak into his skin causing his strength to double with no rival. He can punch the planet in half if he wished to. Extremly violent and only believes in brutality in combat, able to crush his opponents with the sheer thought if he wanted. He is not one to use chi-magic. Typically he augments his body with chi and only that. Training day in and day night. He wishes to fight the ultimate opponent some day. Thus why he trains to find said fighter. His intrest in the The return of the Koikonjitto, and The Onigami has him on edge, he doesnt trust either one. And after hearing how they defeated Ryuu, he wishes to challange them both to see there strength in full. But at the same time, using The sacred waters energy within him... half the time he doesnt use chi at all. And if he does... he typically beat his opponent to a bloody death defying pulp. In a hand to hand situation he is unrivaled... none can stop his crushing fist. *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. *Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. *Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. *Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. *Power Manifestation:Tap into the internal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. *Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. . *Life-Force Suspension: Focusing ones chi under their being enables varying levels of self-propelled flight. *Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. *Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy enhanced strikes. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons.) *Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in synch with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. *Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. *Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. *Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. *Enhanced Senses: User's senses are increased above average. *Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. *Enhanced Jump: Use one's chi to increase one's jumping heights *Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. *Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong material. MAMORU (守) 'Demon Grappler'. Mamoru was an Oni, that was defeated by another oni and was possessed. Due to this, his level of Dark Hadou seems to be the strongest that has ever existed. But he's as kind as a feather, he doesnt like to fight for competetion and would rather do it for the sport. Amongst all the students in the temple, he's there favorite. He loves children and one day wishes to return to the realm of Dark Hadou to find a mate to have his own. Jolly and happy Mamoru is often underestimated. Standing at 8'9 and being over 1000lbs would make you think he's a big luff...but. He's far from it. The Demon wrestler, he piles and drives his oppoenets to hell. No one has ever been able to withstand the sheer force of one of his benting suplex's and body slams. Where he lacks in chi control his technique and strength control is where it makes up. But... Happy Mamoru has a darker side. Due to him being an Oni and then possessed with his on kind. When he's angered he transform into a hellish Oni that destryos all in his way for the game of it. He has nolimits and simply wants to see death. The other guardians tend to keep him under a chi locking spell that allows him to stay calm and never anger, but if he is pushed to far. The seal will brake and his true form will show.. User with this ability is a Werecat with the ability to transform into a feline or an anthropomorphic creature, gaining features of a feline such as domestic cat, tiger, lion, leopard, lynx, or any other type, including some that are purely mythical felines. Unlike werewolves, they aren't particularly connected to moon or have any weaknesses for silver or their other traditional weaknesses. Many variations were considered to have connections to supernatural and even be themselves magic-users. *Feline Physiology *Camouflage *Claw Retraction *Climbing *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Night Vision *Predator Instinct *Stealth Tactics *Animal Morphing *Feral Mind *Lunar Affinity *Species Conversion *Transformation/Partial Transformation *Claw retraction ''In his Transformed state he has all of those below. *Berserker Physiology: The user becomes a dangerous fighter that possesses an unquenchable thirst for battle and a frightening degree of power. *Feral Mind: User's are able throw themselves into a murderrous frenzy of rage. *Tranquil Fury: Those who are in tune with their dark chi are able to channel their rage without the loss of control. *Killing Instinct: Users posses a need to kill as well as the knowledge of how to do so. *Supernatural Condition: The user's physical attributes are increased to incredible levels to the point where they are able to survive most most intense of situations. *Enhanced Combat: One's physical combat skills are increased, allowing them go up to par with beings that posses equal or superior fighting skills. *Enhanced Durability: The physical body of the user is able to withstand intense damge. *Enhanced Strength: The user possesses increased strength that allow them to destroy there surroundings. *Dark Chi Magic: Users are able to utilize their dark chi into the form of magic such as spells and incantations. *Demonic Empowerment: User's are able to gain power from demonic forces, allowing them to match the strength of demons. *Flight: Use one's dark chi in order to fly. *Negative Emotion Empowerment: The user becomes stronger when they feed on negative emotions such as despair, anger, or hatred. *Negative Energy/Dark Element Manipulation: Due to the tainted chi, the user is able gain connection to dark elemental forces and evil energy. *Demonic Energy Manipulation:Users are able to control powerful demonic energies. *Energetic Pressure: The force of the user's dark chi is capable of damaging their foes. *Evil Aura: The user's evil chi is able to give a powerfully malicious aura. *Mystic Martial Arts: One can channel their chi into their physical combat skills. *Elemental/Energy Combat: User's can channel their dark chi in order to increase the effectiveness of their attacks. MARIKO (真里子) " The Untamed blade." She was trained by the creator of the blade style. One of tthe first swordsmen of creation. She has the power to dispatch her enemies by simply unshething her blade. Her level of Hadou control is almost on pair with the strongest counter part of the garudians as her Chi-magic can destroy cities with a simple spell. Her power to decimate enemies with swift single strikes seemes to be her most and natural theme of attack. She is the leader of the Gaurdians, being the most well rounded. It is said she once had a love intrest with Takeshi but after he told her she wasnt strong enough she went out her way to exceeded even his strength. She is the most well in tuned with The sacred water and its power. And none of her collagues dare face her. Not only is she the strongest but she is a master of hand to hand, and all forms of weaponry besides her perfct skills with the blade. She is all in all a true warrior. The Sacred waters energy. Users can exude life-force/life energy, since this is initially simple generation, low-level users cannot do much with it. Higher-level users can begin controlling the life-force their body secretes, but they cannot even begin to manipulate, or really control it masterfully until they have reached an understanding within themselves, as it were, for mastery requires not only an unusually high ability-level to control it, but also to understand the innermost intricacies. *Animation *Limited Anthropomorphism *Aura Generation *Concussion Beams *Death Inducement *Flight/Levitation *Healing *Life-Force Attacks *Life-Force Constructs *Life Inducement *Mediumship *Self-Sustenance Chi Mastery *Balance: Users are able to balance by the force of yin and yang. *Chi Augmentation: Use one's chi in order increase their physical aspects. *Combat Empowerment: The more the user fights, the stronger their bodies grow, thus strengthening their chi. *Chi Aura: Able to surround oneself in chi energy. *Energy Shield Construction: Users are able to form their chi into powerful energy barriers. *Healing: Users are able to repair damage that has been done to the body whether it be internal or external. *Higher Consciousness: Being linked to one's consciousness, chi is able to allow one to be in their true mind. *Inner Power: One can gain access to untapped power and awaken their full potential. *Power Manifestation:Tap into the internal energy forces of the astral plane and become a physical representation of one's inner power. *Indomitable Will: The full power of chi can be unleashed through sheer force of will. *Nature Unity/Elemental Manipulation: Users of chi are able to become one with nature and command elemental and energy forces. *Battlefield Adaption: Users can orientate their entire body to combat, allowing to fight in any environment. *Elemental Aura: Users are able to use their chi to generate the elemental forces around them. *Energetic Pressure: Level an entire landscape with nothing but the force of one's energy. . *Life-Force Suspension: Focusing ones chi under their being enables varying levels of self-propelled flight. *Mystic Martial Arts: Harness chi into physical combat. *Elemental/Energy Combat: Utilize both the elements and pure energy in combat for energy enhanced strikes. *Life-Force Beam Emission: Users are able channel the chi and project it in the form of a destructive wave of energy. *Life-Force Ball Projection: Shape one's chi into the shape of a glowing orb of energy that is capable of mass destruction to large areas *Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidfy their chi and shape it into razor sharp weapons. *Cosmic /Planetary Empowerment: Users are able to channel the natural energy of the planet or cosmos and convert them into powerful chi. *Magic Weaponry: Through special means, users can form their chi into powerful mystic weapons that allow them to strike their enemies both physically and mystically. *Potion Creation: Chi is an underlying principle regarding traditional Chinese medicine. It is possible that one is able to create potions to aid them in battle. *Power Mixture: Mix one's chi with the chi of others (Ex: Omi (''Xiaolin Showdown) using the Sun Chi Latern in order to mix his chi with the other xiolin dragons.) *Synchronization: Once the user becomes in mixes their chi with the chi of others, they are able to become in synch with the energy, allowing them achieve extraordinary power and acquire in new abilities. *Spiritual Meditation: Meditate to obtain absolute focus in order to fully manifest one's chi. *Tranquil State Users are able to place themselves in a calm mindful state. *Supernatural Condition: Channels one's chi within in order to push one's physical capabilities to superhuman levels. *Enhanced Combat: Users of chi are able to enhance their combat skills. *Enhanced Durability: When amplified by chi, the body is capable of withstanding most forms of pain. *Enhanced Senses: User's senses are increased above average. *Sense of Strength: Users are able to use their chi in order to gain knowledge of another's strength. *Enhanced Jump: Use one's chi to increase one's jumping heights *Enhanced Speed: Use one's chi in order to increase their speed to the point where they cannot be seen. *Enhanced Strength: Increase one's physical strength to the point where one is capable of destroying strong material. *Absolute Intellect - if powerful enough. *Accelerated Probability *Enhanced Memory *Hypercognition *Parallel Processing Category:Shinto